gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabitha Galavan
|actor=Jessica Lucas }} Tabitha Galavan is the sister of Theo Galavan. Biography Early Life Theo along with his sister Tabitha, grew in an estate by the sea, owning several dogs and horses, until the monks took Theo away. After Theo was determined to retake Gotham Tabitha joined him. Breaking inmates out of Arkham Tabitha bulldozed her way into Arkham Asylum to break six inmates out, killing several guards while doing so. Later at a penthouse, Tabitha's brother, Theo, introduced himself and her to the kidnapped inmates, offering them the chance to become a team of brilliant outlaws, that would make Gotham City tremble. After Richard Sionis refused, becoming jealous that Theo touched Barbara Kean, Tabitha killed Sionis on the orders of Theo, an act which she clearly enjoyed. Tabitha watched as the Maniax killed people by tossing them off of a roof. The next morning, she and Barbara worked together to torture Mayor James by whipping him constantly until he hit a wall. Theo expressed how happy he was to see Barbara and Tabita getting along. Tabitha said she and Barbara were bored, and Barbara asked why the boys get all the fun. Theo told them their time was coming and then asked if they had killed the mayor when he didn't move. Tabitha whipped the mayor across the chest, and he screamed in pain. Tabitha and Barbara had a relationship, which Theo realized when he saw them kissing. Later Tabitha saw Barbara kissing Theo. Conflict with Penguin Tabitha approaches crime boss Oswald Cobblepot and invites him to meet her brother. Theo plans to use Oswald in his scheme in taking over Gotham. When Oswald refuses to work with Theo, it is revealed that Tabitha and Theo have kidnapped his mother Gertrud Kapelput and show him a video link where she is imprisoned in a cell. Oswald decides to cooperate and kills mayoral candidates that Theo wants out of the way in order to give him a greater chance at being elected. Oswald comes up with a scheme to get his mother back, so orders his henchman Butch Gilzean to pretend he wants an alliance with Theo in order to gain information on his whreabouts, and even cuts off Butch's hand to make his defection look convincing. Regardless though Theo knows that Butch is working against him, and Tabitha attacks Butch and alters his conditioning put upon him by Victor Zsasz so he is now free from Oswald's command. Butch leads Oswald to his mother's location where Tabitha and Theo are waiting. Butch betrays Oswald by shooting his two underlings, and although Oswald begs Theo to release his mother Tabitha stabs her in the back, killing her. Oswald attacks Theo with a knife and Tabitha attempts to gun him down but misses with every shot and Oswald escapes by smashing through a window. When Theo is elected mayor and at a party to be sworn in Tabitha stands guard to make kill Oswald when he arrives, although ends up killing a double. Many other Oswald lookalikes crash the party. When Oswald has Theo at gunpoint and tries to negotiate with Jim Gordon to let him kill Theo, Tabitha shoots Oswald in the arm. Oswald manages to escape from the authorities and goes on the run, although is severally wounded. Attempt to avenge Barbara After his games Theo deciding to allow Barbara to kill Jim Gordon. Barbara kidnapped Jim and took him to a church where they were meant to get married. Tabitha kidnapped Jim's girlfriend Leslie Thompkins and brought her to the church. When Jim escapes and shoots Tabitha's men, she ends up taking a bullet to the arm and makes her escape. Shortly after Jim gets into a fight with Barbara which causes her to crash through a window and later fall, in which she is injured and to hospital. Angry by this Tabitha decides to get revenge on Gordon and meets casino owner The Lady to put a hit out on Gordon. But this plan doesn't work as Gordon is able to hold his own against the hitmen and arrests on of them. Tabitha goes to meet Theo in prison (after he was arrested on suspicion of kidnapped Aubrey James), but he is angry at her for having a contact put on Gordon. He informs her that the Order of St. Dumas are about to arrive in Gotham City and if she pulls a stunt like that again he will slit her throat, much to Tabitha's shock. Betraying her brother After the Order of St. Dumas arrive, a released Theo kidnaps Bruce Wayne "The Son of Gotham" in order for him to be sacrificed and avenge the Dumas' family name. But Tabitha begins to have contempt for Theo, especially after his treatment of their niece Silver St. Cloud. Tabitha is present during the ceremony in which Father Creel prepares to kill Bruce, but it is interrupted when Silver shouts for them to stop, and later a joint operation including Gordon, Oswald, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth, Harvey Bullock and other gang members working for Oswald attack the Order members. Tabitha, Theo and Silver escape to his office and plan to parachute out of the building and escape, although it is shown he only has two parachutes, which he intends for only him and Tabitha to use. Theo attempts to strangle Silver but Tabitha comes to her rescue and attacks her brother. Both Tabitha and Silver then parachute out of the building, leaving Theo at the mercy of Gordon and Oswald. Alliance with Butch A month following her brother's demise, Tabitha goes to meet Butch who is now running the criminal operations in Gotham after Oswald was accused of Theo's murder and became a fugitive. She persuades Butch for them to start a partnership and the pair start making out, in which unknown to them they are being watched by Selina. Tabitha was present with Butch when Oswald Cobbleplot showed up to beg for Butch's forgiveness for what was previously done to him. Although Butch forgives Oswald, Tabitha states that Oswald still needs to be punished. Butch Gilzean later found Barbara Kean sleeping in his house as Tabitha stated that Barbara "has come home." However Butch became uneasy when Barbara appeared to have sanity slippage and kept changing channels, although Tabitha insisted she was harmless. When Barbara went to make a drink for them, Tabitha was shocked to see on the news that Theo was back from the dead and donning a warrior-like costume. Fearing Theo wanting revenge, Tabitha packed her bags and planned to leave Gotham, much to Butch's distress as he believed he had done something wrong. Before she could leave however Gordon and Bullock arrived and wanted answers on Theo. Tabitha revealed that what Theo had become wasn't like her brother, but a warrior named Azrael, due to the way he moved and dressed. Tabitha decides to form an alliance with the officers and shows them a Dumas crypt in Gotham City where her and Theo's grandfather is buried with Azrael's ancient sword. After arriving at the crypt, Theo arrives and kicks Gordon out and knocks out Bullock. Tabitha locks the doors to prevent Theo going after Gordon, and tries to get through to him and make him remember his previous life. However this causes further problems as it only jolts Theo's memory that Tabitha betrayed him, and he stabs her with Azrael's sword and leaves to finish the Order's mission in killing Bruce Wayne. Tabitha is later taken to hospital where she is in a coma. Oswald arrives at the hospital while Butch tells an unconscious Tabitha how much he loves her. Oswald forms an alliance with Butch to finish Theo once and for all, and they subsequently kill him at Wayne Manor by incinerating him with a rocket launcher. Pressumably she woke up and recuperated. She also ended her relationship with Butch. Running the Sirens Nightclub Some time later she decided to open a night club with Barbara and called it "Sirens Nightclub". While running the club, penguin made a proposal for them which they denied stating that they aré big girls and can hadle themselves. Some time later Butch send some people to take back their territory which ended up in both Barbara and Tabitha killing all of them except the boss Boris. When they called penguin, he asked why was he attacking them which ended up in Barbara deducing it and butch getting caught. Penguin killed Boris, the boss of the guys that Butch sent and stated that she was only alive because of Butch. Some time later Jervis Tech, a hipnotist made a show at the club. She stated that she wanted something "more wimsey" and he hipnotized a man into standing in the back of a chair and after the show ahe and Barbara started talking with him. Another night in the nightclub, Jervis Tech hipnotized Barbara into loving him. She responded with a face oj jealousy at first but then, after as part of the show he rejected her tabitha noticed about Barbara's extreme reactions to rejections apologized and cheared the cloud back up. Personality Tabitha shows numerous traits of a sadist, as well as those of a sociopath, and relishes pushing people's buttons, almost regardless of the danger. She seems less calculating than her brother, and more prone to act on impulse. She is shown to be flirtatious with anyone she finds attractive but can also develop an emotional attraction to others, which was demonstrated when she sent assassins to kill James Gordon for putting Barbara Kean in a coma, and when she defend Silver St. Cloud from Theo Galavan. Tabitha has a low tolerance for those who threaten her with violence, as she impulsively attacked Alfred Pennyworth after he interrogated her about the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne, and she left Theo Galavan to die after he threatened her and Silver St. Cloud. Despite betraying Theo, she still seemed to care for him and was angry at Oswald Cobblepot for "killing" him. When Theo returned from the dead as Azrael, she attempted to get through to him, and even reminisced about their childhood before the monks took him away. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * }} Notes * In DC comics, there have been three incarnations of the villain, "Tigress." However, Tabitha Galavan appears to be an original creation of the show, that only shares her alias with the previous versions. * Tabitha's physical appearance, especially her look in the episode she was introduced, is reminiscent of Catwoman's appearance in the third season of Batman TV series (1966-1968), portrayed by actress and singer, Eartha Kitt. Her choice of weapon, a whip, is also a possible nod to Catwoman, as it is her signature weapon. References }} Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists